


Sentimenti Proibiti

by AtobeTezuka



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BL, Incest, Inucest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era vero, si amavano. Sentimenti proibiti, peccaminosi, oscuri. Non avrebbero dovuto esistere, ma i due avevano superato il limite già da tempo.</p>
<p>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del p0rnFest! Prompt Inuyasha/Sesshomaru “solo perché siamo fratelli non significa che non possiamo amarci.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimenti Proibiti

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Sentimenti Proibiti  
> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Prompt: Inuyasha Sesshomaru “solo perché siamo fratelli non significa che non possiamo amarci.”  
> Parole: 107

Quelle mani gli accarezzavano il suo corpo, facendo provare al giovane mezzo demone un piacere assoluto che crescente sfociava nelle sue zone basse.  
Quei palmi  incominciarono a massaggiarlo muovendosi velocemente fino a quando quel liquido biancastro non uscì schizzando sul volto del demone, Sesshomaru suo fratello, che gli si trovava di fronte,  
Le sue labbra lo baciarono, passionalmente, com’erano solite fare negli ultimi tempi.  
«è sbagliato, non dovremmo farlo più» disse Inuyasha scansando il maggiore  
«solo perché siamo fratelli non significa che non possiamo amarci.»  
Era vero, si amavano. Sentimenti proibiti, peccaminosi, oscuri. Non avrebbero dovuto esistere, ma i due avevano superato il limite già da tempo.


End file.
